Me and U
by s m Neal
Summary: Post new moon While the Cullen's away Bella will play. Kind if a songfic possible story


**All characters owned by Meyers. Song by Cassie  
**

**read authors note at the end**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was at the Cullen's house alone and I was so bored. I needed something to do. With the family all out hunting I thought I would do something I haven't done since I moved here to forks. Sing to a song on the radio. I went to Edward's expensive stereo and shifted through the channels.

The Classics? No I listen to the Classic's all the time now.

Pop? No definitely not.

Rock? No, No, No, I kind of feel like dancing. Not Edward type of dancing; I mean butt grinding, body shacking dancing. I haven't dance like that since I moved here.

AH, I found it, the hip hop and R&B station. Oh and that song I really like is on. With a quick look around, no one was in sight so I decided to to turn up the volume.

You've been waiting so long

I'm here to answer your call

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout what I wanna do with you

_OH, it was that Cassie song finding the rhythm I started to sway my hips_

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

Now it's me and you

_It was the chorus and I new every word so I started to sing_

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting (Waiting)

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready

I know what to do, if only you would let me

As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right

Here is where you wanna be

**EPOV **

_I was on my way home. I decided to leave early form the rest of the family and see my sweet innocent love; I was just pulling up to the driveway when I realized someone was playing music and were singing._

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

_I made my way to my room and open the door to my room to see something so surprising yet so hot I couldn't look away_

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)

I've been waiting (Hey)

Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)

Baby, tell me how you like it (Yeah)

_It was Bella and she was singing and dancing quit provocatively to the Cassie song._

Baby, I'll love you all the way down

Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)

Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)

Keep it between me and you

_Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up and reverse. That can't be Bella. No it can't my Bella would never dance that way. Where am I? Is this my house? No it can't be, but this is my house and that's my Bella and the way she's swaying her hips_

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)

_God damn she looked so sexy. If I weren't a vampire and a normal human teen; the things I would do to her. OH SHIT, did I just think that._

Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now (Yea)

I've been waiting

_I can't help it I ran to my little temptress and grasped her hips and grinded my pelvis in to her nice sweet ass. Wait a minute, I did not just think that? I did just think that! What this women does to me?_

Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)

Baby, tell me how you like it

_At first Bella was stun still, but then she relaxed. She started to swerve her hips in a circular motion and my hips moved with her hips._

It's me and you, now (Me and you)

I've been waitin' (It's just me and you)

Think I'm gonna make that move now (It's just us two)

_Bella surprised me when she spun around in my arms and her pelvis crashed down on mine and she was grinding on me hard. And Little Eddie woke up from his deep slumber._

Baby tell me if you like it (It's just me and you now)

It's me and you, now (I've been waitin' real loud)

She started to whisper the last words of the song in my ear

I've been waitin' (I've been waitin')

Think I'm gonna make that move now (Gonna make a move now)

Baby tell me how you like it

* * *

With the end of the song; Bella stopped dancing, she stepped back and a beautiful blush crept my love's chicks; I was panting trying, in vain, to control little Eddie. That little, well he isn't little; hell I'm above average, basterd to go back to his little slumber. But Eddie had a head of his own. I was so confused, yet turned on. I did have a question though.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" my voice was husky and I'm sure my eyes were pitch black.

"Um well I use to dance like that all the time when I lived in Phoenix; I use to go to a few parties with my cousins, who would occasionally visit, and well um yeah."

"Yeah. well I'm going to take a quick shower and how about afterwards we watch a movie downstairs." I was trying so hard to change the subject and get my control back. No such luck.

"Yeah that sound great I'll just go downstairs." With that Bella walked out the room and I walked into my bathroom to take a quick ice cold shower, and maybe a few laps around Forks to get little Eddie to go back to his deep slumber. One thought did swarm in my head.

_ Whoever Bella's cousins were, that brought that side of Bella out I was going to find out their little secret…_

* * *

_**AN: SONG BY CASSIE  
**_

_** WHAT DID YOU GUYZ THINK? I'VE BEEN HAVING IDEAS ABOUT DOING A STORY LIKE THIS. THIS CAN STAY A ONE SHOT OR BECOME A FULL OUT STORY, TELL ME.**_

_**TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN KEEPING UP WITH MY STORIES JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I WILL BE UPDATING SOON ON THE OTHER TWO. "SO MANY" IS COMING TO AN END BUT "SECRETS, LOVE AND LIES" IS NO WAY NEAR THE END**_

_**s m Neal**_

* * *


End file.
